


I would know him

by kokiko



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: English, First Meetings, Freeform, Greek - Freeform, M/M, Reincarnation, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokiko/pseuds/kokiko
Summary: - In another life, a single breath is swirling around me. A sea breeze, subtle, as powerful as a whisper.I remember you.-Reading the song of Achilles for the second time since I bought it, I was struck with this thought of them reunited, millennia after their deaths, in the beach of my hometown, a place very dear to me.





	I would know him

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the original greek text (a mess) while listening to Claire de Lune by Claude Debussy, and since I felt quite the array of emotions while doing that, I urge you to read while listening to the piece, and I also add the Greek original for anyone who may be interested under the English translation I wrote myself (sorry for any mistakes!)  
Also this is the first work I've ever published, thanks to Miller's amazing talent becoming an unstoppable motivation to connect with my culture and dare a bit more!

In another life, a single breath is swirling around me. A sea breeze, subtle, as powerful as a whisper.

_I remember you_

Did I say it? Was it nothing but a thought? Perhaps, I heard it?

I saw it. At the beach, during this questionable hour, whatever is visible, draped in dim blue light, faint as thought, is only what the moon and stars can reach. Yet you, standing on the sand, seem to be pulling on their light as if to wear it, creating a sight as clear as it is unnatural, beyond human. Your eyes reflect it, mirrors of green and blue submerged in water. Inside them, I gaze at mine motionless, as if you’re holding me by the arms.

The Μoon draws closer to touch you. It is August and until this day, She has never reached this close, She has never adorned herself so beautifully. My thoughts beg me to follow her.

_You remember him_

I do not. I _know_ him. My eyes are on the verge of shedding tears, as if the memory of you is struggling to pour out of them, to flow downwards in pursuit of my mouth, and leave there, with my two lips, the grace of your name. That’s what I think, if it is the truth that I know you.

Let that memory gift me with your name.

_“Achilles.”_ You whisper as if you heard me, as if I spoke out loud. Only your lips are moving, in a dance short but vigorous as wrestle. The Wind rises as if He too, knows you, pushing your hair away from your face, striking pure white under this divine light. The Sea pours, drawing to your side, slowly, as if you’re pulling Her yourself. My fingers tremble, my lips follow, mouthing the treasure you just offered me. Clouds circle the moon, pillows as thick as longing, as soft as a kiss.

I cannot find the strength to answer. But I know you and cannot stay still. My feet strike the earth in a slow pace, bringing me down from the hillside I was standing, looking at you, to the shore where you reside, my eyes never leaving yours. The dark Night looms over us, bringing forth the beauty of the stars, aligned to spell your name. I know you, but where from?

As the succession of steps brings me closer to you, I come to wonder if you are real. I wonder if in the heat of tonight’s dream, Sleep felt so kind, as to gift me the sea and your eyes, your form that shines like the sun. I think, perhaps it is _you_ pouring light upon the moon, and not her upon you.

I cannot find the strength to answer. What separates us is but half an arm’s length and a breath, yet I sense that my soul is already in the embrace of yours. Why do I know you? Do_ you_ recognize me? Watching you now, it’s barely a question. My breath dies in my chest, my heart holds on to it, and the only thing that keeps me standing is the breeze you keep risen. I ache, in a way I cannot describe, for you look at me as if you _loved_ me.

_Why?_

As if you sense my hidden doubts _-just how do you know everything?-_ you turn towards me, arms open, with the right one leaning close enough to grab mine. I hesitate, but my body knows better than me. In a heartbeat, our hands are joined together in a blue fragile string, and the mist clouding my thoughts suddenly disperses. Your skin, the feel of it, the warmth, the scent braided with the sea drains my being to extract one single tear, heavy as a flood, and with it, all of my soul, the soul that unbeknownst to me was till then incomplete. I let it flow.

_“Patroclus.”_ I say and my voice breaks. You smile at the sound of my name and my lips follow. You are only a child, yet your eyes are lit with sparks of occult knowledge, amidst our shared, ceaseless tremble, as if your youth possesses in its glowing grasp the entirety of the world.

* * *

Σε μια άλλη ζωή, μια πνοή στροβιλίζεται γύρω μου. Ένα θαλασσινό αεράκι, ανεπαίσθητο, δυνατό όσο ένας ψίθυρος.

_Σε θυμάμαι._

Το είπα; Το σκέφτηκα; Ή μήπως το άκουσα;

Το είδα. Στην παραλία, με μπλε φως, αχνό σαν την σκέψη, την ώρα αυτή φωτίζεται μόνο ότι φτάνει η σελήνη και τα αστέρια. Ωστόσο εσύ, στεκούμενος στην άμμο, φαίνεται σαν να τραβάς όλο το φως τους πάνω σου λες και θα το φορέσεις, αποκτώντας μια όψη καθαρή και αφύσικη. Τα μάτια σου το αντανακλούν, γαλαζοπράσινοι καθρέφτες βουτηγμένοι στο νερό. Μέσα τους βλέπω τα δικά μου, ακίνητος, σαν να με κρατάς από τα χέρια.

Η σελήνη πλησιάζει πιο κοντά για να σ’αγγίξει. Είναι Αύγουστος και μέχρι σήμερα δεν έχει ξανάρθει πιο κοντά, δεν έχει στολιστεί πιο όμορφα. Η σκέψη μου με εκλιπαρεί να ακολουθήσω.

_Τον θυμάσαι_

Δεν τον θυμάμαι. Τον ξέρω. Τα μάτια μου είναι στα πρόθυρα δακρίων, λες και η θύμισή σου πασχίζει να ξεχυθεί από μέσα τους, να κυλίσει και να φτάσει στο στόμα μου, να μου δώσει το όνομά σου, σκέφτομαι, αν είναι αλήθεια ότι σε ξέρω. _Ας μου δώσει το όνομά σου._

_“Αχιλλέας.”_ Ψιθυρίζεις σαν να μ’άκουσες, σαν να το είπα φωναχτά. Μόνο τα χείλη σου κινούνται, σε χορό μικρό αλλά έντονο σαν πάλη. Ο αέρας σηκώνεται σαν να σε ξέρει, σπρώχνοντας τα μαλλιά σου μακριά απ’ το πρόσωπό σου, λευκά κάτω απ’ το θεϊκό αυτό φως, η θάλασσα χύνεται προς το μέρος σου αργά σαν να την τραβάς εσύ. Τα δάχτυλά μου τρέμουν, τα χείλη μου ακολουθούν ψελίζοντας τον θησαυρό που μόλις χάρισες. Σύννεφα πλησιάζουν την σελήνη, μαξιλάρια πυκνά σαν τον πόθο, απαλά σαν το φιλί.

Δεν βρίσκω σθένος να απαντήσω. Σε γνωρίζω και δεν μπορώ να μείνω ακίνητος. Τα πόδια μου χτυπούν αργά την γη, με κατεβάζουν από το λοφάκι που σε βλέπω στην ακρογιαλιά όπου βρίσκεσαι, χωρίς τα μάτια μου να αφήνουν τα δικά σου. Η σκούρα νύχτα βασιλεύει από πάνω μας, πλαισιώνοντας την ομορφιά των αστεριών που ευθυγραμμισμένα σχηματίζουν τ’ όνομα σου. Σε ξέρω, αλλά από που;

Καθώς τα βήματα με φέρνουν προς το μέρος σου, αναρωτιέμαι αν είσαι αληθινός. Αναρωτιέμαι αν ονειρεύομαι, και ο ύπνος, νιώθοντας απόψε ευγενικός, μου χαρίζει μια θάλασσα και τα μάτια σου, τη μορφή σου που λάμπει σαν τον ήλιο. Σκέφτομαι, μήπως εσύ φωτίζεις την σελήνη, κι όχι αυτή εσένα;

Δεν βρίσκω σθένος να απαντήσω. Μας χωρίζει μισό χέρι και μια ανάσα, αλλά αισθάνομαι ότι η ψυχή μου έχει ήδη αγκαλιάσει τη δική σου. Γιατί σε ξέρω;

Εσύ με αναγνωρίζεις; Βλέποντάς σε, μετά βίας είναι ερώτηση. Η ανάσα μου πνίγεται στο στήθος μου, η καρδιά μου κρεμιέται από αυτή, και το μόνο που με κρατάει όρθιο είναι το αεράκι που σηκώνεις. Πονάω, με τρόπο που δεν μπορώ να περιγράψω, γιατί με κοιτάς σαν να μ’αγάπησες. _Γιατί;_

Σαν να αισθάνεσαι την απορία που κρύβω - μα πώς τα ξέρεις όλα; - γυρνάς τον κορμό σου προς το μέρος μου, χέρια ανοιχτά, με το δεξί να πλησιάζει αρκετά ώστε να πιάσει το δικό μου. Διστάζω, αλλά το σώμα μου ξέρει καλύτερα από μένα. Τα χέρια μας ενώνονται σε ένα γαλάζιο εύθραυστο σκοινί και η ομίχλη που θολώνει την σκέψη μου διαλύεται σαν να μην υπήρξε. Το δέρμα σου, η υφή, η ζέστη, η μυρωδιά πλεγμένη με τη θάλασσα, στραγγίζει το είναι και εξάγει το πρώτο δάκρυ, βαρύ σαν χείμαρρος, και μαζί με αυτό, όλη μου την ψυχή, την μέχρι τότε εν αγνοία λειψή. Την αφήνω να κυλίσει.

_“Πάτροκλος.”_ Απαντώ με φωνή που ραγίζει. Χαμογελάς στο άκουσμα και τα χείλη μου ακολουθούν. Είσαι παιδί, αλλά τα μάτια σου λάμπουν με μια γνώση απόκρυφη, παρότι κι εσύ τρέμεις ολόκληρος, λες και η νεότητά σου κατέχει όλο τον κόσμο.


End file.
